


Dans sa toile

by Bruniblondi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Wade wants to touch, failed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: ce qui est le plus chiant, c’est qu’on ne vous prend pas au sérieux quand vous voulez déclarer votre flamme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/gifts).



> *Entre lentement et timidement* Bonsoir ^^'
> 
> Donc premier pas dans le fandom avec un petit truc, j'espère que ça vous plaira et peut-être à bientôt
> 
> Je l'ai écrit pour Orange-Sanguine, ma Junaite à moi :coeurs:
> 
> Et Bêta par a magnifique Erika Keysie comme d'habitude ;)
> 
> *se sauve en courant*

Vous savez ce qu’il y a de plus chiant à ne pas être un super-héros ? Vous savez, un super héros comme les autres, là. Les Thor, Iron Man et compagnie. Ceux qui ne tuent pas. (non sérieux, ils ne tuent pas, jamais et s’ils le font, c’est sans faire exprès. Ils ne jurent même pas putain !)

Bref, ce qui est le plus chiant, c’est qu’on ne vous prend pas au sérieux quand vous voulez déclarer votre flamme.

Bon, peut-être qu’entrer par effraction dans la chambre de l’élu de son cœur n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout, mais Deadpool avait débattu avec lui-même ( _Je te dis que c’est romantique !_ **Moi je crois plutôt qu’il va nous jeter dehors.** Oooh allez, il va adorer !) et conclu qu’il allait le faire comme ça.

                - Wade ! Tu ne peux pas faire des trucs comme ça ! hurle Peter.

Ah ? Il ne peut pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? Non parce que franchement, une fenêtre, c’est fait pour être ouvert non ? Et lui a simplement ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre de Peter Parker, alias Spiderman. Pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne, vraiment.

Et pourtant, l’araignée lui hurle quand même dessus.

_Il ne regarde même pas nos fleurs_

**Laisse tomber les fleurs, il ne nous regarde pas, nous !**

Je sais !

Et ouais, c’est probablement ce qui est le plus frustrant.

Deadpool a fait des efforts pourtant, putain ! Tout ça pour que Peter ne le regarde même pas et en plus le jette comme un chewing-gum collé sous sa godasse ?

_C’est super chiant a enlevé les chewing-gums sous les godasses, n’empêche_

**Parait qu’avec un glaçon, ça marche**

Fermez vos gueules et profitez de la vue, putain !

                - Wade, tu m’écoutes ?

                - Nope, admet Wade. Je regarde ton beau petit cul que tu m’agites sous le nez. Tu savais que quand tu t’énerves, tu t’agites dans tous les sens et du coup, ça remue bien tout ça ?

Peter pique un fard et Wade sourit narquoisement. Y a pas à dire, faire rougir Spiderman est l’un de ses passe-temps favoris. Ça et tenter de le mettre dans son lit. Même s’il galère plus sur le second que sur le premier.

_T’as vérifié s’il avait pas une ceinture de chasteté ?_

**Faudrait déjà arriver à lui mettre la main au panier pour vérifier ça**

Ce qui est totalement vrai. Dites, ça vous dirait qu’on vérifie ?

                - Wade, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande aussitôt Peter alors que Deadpool s’approche de lui.

                - Juste un truc à vérifier, explique nonchalamment le mercenaire. T’inquiète, fais comme si j’étais pas là.

                 - Faire comme si… ? Non, mais tu te rends compte que c’est impossible ?

_Oooh c’est mignon ! Il nous remarque tout le temps !_

**Allez Wade, fonce ! Ce soir, on serre !**

Bon, alors en fait, peut-être pas ce soir, puisque que Deadpool fini la soirée la tête en bas, accroché par de la toile d’araignée contre le mur extérieur de l’immeuble de Peter.

_Bon au moins ça valait le coup_

**Maintenant, on sait qu’il n’a pas de ceinture de chasteté**

Prochaine étape, toucher pendant plus de dix secondes.


End file.
